howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear (Franchise)
Bears are animals that appear only minimally in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Bears are the largest present-day land carnivores and are seen worldwide. Despite this range, there are only eight recognized species. The Polar bear is the largest, and its diet is almost exclusively flesh. In contrast, the Panda Bear - while a bear in the Order Carnivora - has an extremely limited diet of only Bamboo. Other bear species vary from mostly meat and fish to heavily relying on plant material like fruits and tubers; they are opportunistic omnivores. Two species of bear are seen in the Franchise - the Polar Bear and the Brown Bear. Polar Bears The polar bear (Ursus maritimus) is exclusively adapted to cold climates and it distribution is in and around the Arctic Circle. It relies heavily on ice sheet and pack ice for movement and hunting. The Polar Bear's diet consists almost exclusively of meat, and that being largely seals. However, they have been known to go after beluga and Narwhal whales, penguins, Reindeer, and any other edible meat source whether alive or dead. They also consume berries, roots, and kelp, but these do not make up a significant part of their diets. Brown Bear The brown bear (Ursus arctos) is a familiar bear across many countries. In the US, Brown Bears are often called Grizzly Bears. Brown bears seem to generally prefer wooded areas and sparsely treed mountainous regions, but have been seen in tundra habitats. These bears once had a much larger range then they currently do worldwide and could be found on open grasslands, and steppe areas. Their diet is highly variable and ranges from meat and fish to insects and other invertebrates to fruits and grasses to even mosses and mushrooms. The brown bear is recognized as a national and state animal in several European countries. Function In the Franchise, only bear parts - namely the hide and fur - are seen. There is not visual or mention otherwise for a use for bear. However, in reality, bear is also eaten in addition to utilizing the fur. Bear parts are also used in some traditional Asian medicine practices. Bears can also be used for entertainment purposes such as circuses and bear-baiting. Appearances ''Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon A Brown Bear skin rug is an item that you must find in the home of Hiccup and Stoick. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Some of Drago Bludvist's men wear polar bear skin as disguises. They are seen when Astrid and some of the other Dragon Riders approach Drago's Armada by stealth, but are ambushed by these men wearing polar bear skins. Snotlout also wears a bear skin cloak complete with visible bear claws in the front. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Snotlout again is wearing a black bear cloak, and this time it includes the head hanging down the back. "Underworld" In this comic book, the Dragon Riders are contemplating going into the Caves of Jotunn. Fishlegs fears they might be attacked by bears or bats. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In the episode, "A Gruff Separation", the Twins must take the Thorston Induction Trials at 19 years of age. Snotlout comments that the Jorgenson initiations happen at 9 months and that they have to kill a bear in order to pass. Games How to Train Your Dragon (game) In this game, there is a minor character named Bearlegs. School of Dragons Bears are mentioned very briefly in this game, under the description of Bearberries in the Store, saying ''"Bearberries are like candy for bears". Bears in conjunction with bearberries are mentioned again in a Farm Job from Trader Johann which asks the players to grow bearberries because "Mulch needs to lure some bears away from Berk's food stores." A rug made of bear fur appears in the Clubhouse as a decorative item. ''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Similar to the dragon trappers in the second film, a few trappers such as Meldoy wear bear heads and skins as a sort of helmet and cape. The color of the fur is a tan color instead of the pure white of polar bear fur. Gallery HTTYDlookAndFind-HouseItems.JPG HTTYD2-PolarBearSkin2.png Underworld-BatsBears.JPG SOD-ProduceDescriptions.JPG SOD-BearberryFarmJob.JPG Bear in SoD.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5685.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5682.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5681.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5680.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:School of Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders